1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assembly technology for electronic and computer products, and more particularly, to a modularized electronic device assembly architecture, which is designed for the assembly of a modularized electronic device, such as a modularized hard disk drive, a modularized floppy disk drive, a modularized CD/DVD drive, onto a base board, such as a computer motherboard; and which is characterized by that the mounting and dismounting of the modularized electronic device to and from the base board can be both carried out effortlessly simply by hand without requiring technical personnel or user to use any assisting tools, such as screw drivers.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern assembly technologies for electronic and computer products is based on the concept of modularized design for all the functional units of an electronic or computer system, such as a modularized design for circuit boards, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, CD/DVD drives, so that these modularized circuit boards or devices can be easily assembled to build a large electronic or computer system, or later integrated to the system to increase the functionality thereof.
Conventionally, a traditional way to integrate a modularized electronic device, such as a modularized hard disk drive, a modularized floppy disk drive, or a modularized CD/DVD drive, to a computer motherboard is to use screws or similar fastening means to fixedly secure the modularized device on the top surface of the motherboard. One drawback to this practice, however, is that the technical personnel or user must use screw drivers or similar assisting tools to fasten the screws during the mounting process; and thereafter when it is needed to remove the modularized device from the motherboard, it also requires the use of screw drivers to unfasten the screws to dismount the modularized device. This practice is undoubtedly quite laborious and time-consuming, which would increase labor hour in the assembly work and thus increase overall cost in the manufacture.